


Hurricane

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principessa d’Oriente [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, PWP, mirror
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Uno specchio può testimoniare l'amore tra Aladdin e Jasmine.





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest 11°:  
> CLASSICI DISNEY – ALADDIN Aladdin/Jasmine Davanti a loro c’è uno specchio, che riflette il momento in cui diventano una cosa sola   
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RLwuDQSkDI.

Hurricane

 

“Non volevi essere un trofeo da vincere. Ho paura, che ora tu ti possa sentire solo un oggetto da desiderare” disse Aladdin, sedendosi sul bordo del triclino su cui era accomodata Jasmine.

Si guardò intorno e tirò un sospiro di sollievo, notando che i bassi ruggiti della tigre provenivano dal cortile di sotto.

< Il gattone è lontano, non potrà essere geloso > pensò.

Jasmine era intenta a pettinarsi i setosi capelli neri, guardandosi allo specchio e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Mi sono resa conto che non sei molto bravo con le parole. Non dimenticherò mai che il tuo complimento è stato dirmi che sono ‘puntuale’” rispose la principessa. Si voltò e gli prese la mano nella propria, sorridendogli.

“Ho sempre temuto di essere in trappola, prigioniera di un principe aguzzino. E non ti permettevo di esprimerti, come se fossimo entrambi nell’occhio di un ciclone. Ti ho messo così all’angolo da costringerti a mentirmi” disse.

Aladdin le posò una mano sul dorso della mano e, arrossendo, le sorrise.

“L’errore è stato mio. Pensavo che non avresti mai potuto amare uno straccione” ammise.

Jasmine si tolse la fascetta che le teneva fermi i capelli e lasciò cadere a terra un velo azzurro semi-trasparente che indossava.

“Sei il mio sposo e il sultano, adesso. Mi hai insegnato che anche in questa vita ci può essere libertà, ora lascia che io t’insegni che non c’è niente che tu non possa avere” disse.

Aladdin deglutì a vuoto e si deterse le labbra con la lingua, sentendole secche.

“I-io… il tuo amore era l’unica cosa che volevo. Il genio mi aveva offerto il mondo, ma io volevo solo che i tuoi occhi si posassero su di me con amore” gemette.

< Ho imparato la lezione, voglio essere sincero > pensò, mentre il battito cardiaco le aumentava.

Jasmine ridacchiò, accarezzandogli il mento. Le loro figure si riflettevano nel vetro alle loro spalle.

“Farlo con te sarà molto più facile che baciare quel viscido e vecchio serpente di Jafar” disse. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e, chiusi gli occhi, lo baciò con foga. 

Aladdin chiuse gli occhi e la ricambiò con impeto, fino a mozzarle il fiato, intrecciando la lingua con la propria. Si staccò, respirando rumorosamente, mentre Jasmine lasciava ricadere una spallina del vestito rosso fuoco che indossava.

Aladdin aveva le pupille dilatate e gli occhi liquidi, le accarezzò la pelle e gliela baciò. Le posò una serie di baci scendendo fino ai seni di lei e le fece scivolare anche l’altra spallina, mentre Jasmine si sfilava le scarpe. Si coricò sotto di lui, Aladdin le sfilò il vestito e si mise a cavalcioni su di lei. La baciò nuovamente, con gli occhi socchiusi le baciò i seni, le prese un capezzolo tra le labbra e lo succhiò. Si staccò, Jasmine gli sorrise e batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia nere.

“Affronterei le sabbie del deserto per te, predoni e mostri. Oscurità e cobra giganti sono niente rispetto a quanto ti amo. Voglio che tu sappia che: il mondo è tuo” giurò Aladdin. Si sbottonò i pantaloni, con le dita affusolate Jasmine lo aiutò a calarseli insieme ai boxer.

Aladdin gemette, avvertendo lei che gli accarezzava con gesti leggeri il membro, eccitandolo.

Jasmine gettò indietro la testa, dando vita a una cascata di capelli color ebano e sporse il bacino verso Aladdin, che la penetrò. I loro colpi erano tesi, i loro muscoli vibravano e i loro respiri risuonavano tutt’intorno.

La luce delle stelle sopra di loro brillava e la luce argentea della luna filtrava attraverso le tendine semi-trasparenti della stanza e faceva risplendere il marmo candido del terrazzo ovale davanti alle loro camere.

Gli ansiti e il loro di baci si fece sempre più forte, risuonando nell’ala del palazzo dove si trovava la stanza da letto dei sultani.

Aladdin afferrò saldamente i fianchi di Jasmine e la trasse a sé, sentendola leggera. La baciò con più foga, mentre si muoveva sempre più rapidamente dentro di lei. L’odore dei gelsomini che proveniva dall’esterno gli pungeva le narici.

< È come se il mio cuore stesse bruciando tra le fiamme. Per lei non mi sarebbe importato vivere solo di bugie. Per starle accanto non c’è cosa che non farei. È come un uragano > pensò Aladdin, muovendosi con foga sempre crescente. Gemeva sempre più a forte, a bocca aperta, muovendosi avanti e indietro.

Grida di piacere sfuggivano dalle labbra piene di Jasmine, la loro pelle abbronzata era imperlata di sudore.

Aladdin venne, Jasmine chiamò il suo nome aggrappandosi a lui e si arcuò, raggiungendo l’orgasmo a sua volta.

Lo specchio di lei, davanti a loro, rifletteva la scena. Jasmine aveva gettato indietro la testa e vide le loro figure nel vetro.

< Ci rimanda l’immagine di questo momento in cui siamo una cosa sola > pensò. Il trucco ai lati dei suoi occhi era colato, facendo sembrare nero il suo sudore.

Lo sperma gocciolò sul triclino, macchiando il cuscino sotto di loro.

Aladdin scivolò fuori da Jasmine e le si stese accanto, le appoggiò la testa tra i seni e riprese fiato ansimando.

Jasmine lo abbracciò con un braccio e gli accarezzò il viso con l’altra, passandogli la mano tra i capelli mori resi umidi dal sudore. Le labbra in fiamme aperte, mentre la giovane riprendeva fiato a sua volta.

< Non c’è cosa che neanche io non farei per te, che mi hai insegnato a vivere > pensò, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Il mondo è ‘nostro’… quello specchio è pronto a testimoniarlo” esalò con voce bassa.


End file.
